


Cold Reverie - 2Doc

by Kapdixo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Murdoc Niccals Needs a Hug, No Dialogue, Phase Six (Gorillaz), Redemption, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, The Lost Chord, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: This is how things were meant to be all along, and who was he to mess with fate? His time had finally come. Maybe he was secretly looking forward to it.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 22





	Cold Reverie - 2Doc

Red, red is a lovely color. It’s not blue, or green, or even turquoise, but it’s still a color. Same with maroon. Usually he would welcome a rich, beautiful color in front of his eyes, but it was staining his surroundings that lovely hue and the smell of old latex was thick in his nose. Latex, yes. That’s what was on his face. He ripped it off with a gasp and didn’t bother to glance down at what was in his hands. He already knew. His eyes squeezed shut to further his efforts not to look as another scent invaded his nostrils, one of marine life and garbage intertwined so finely.

Coughing from his bandmates came from next to him, and he finally looked up to find the Pink Phantom swirling around in the sky and Russel shrinking back to his original size. Skulls, ruins were stuck in the sand, even a shipwreck. And there was Cyborg Noodle, sitting motionless inside the submarine. At least the others couldn’t see the single tear run down his cheek from this angle. Pathetic. It wasn’t just for the robot, but the painful memories it brought back. What he had done because he was an awful person. Noodle could’ve been killed on that little floating island, and he let 2D and Russel mourn as if she had. It was necessary he said, but he knew now it wasn’t true. Why didn’t he know then? 

Plastic Beach shook violently out of nowhere, causing them to wobble in place. It snapped him out of his self-loathing temporarily, long enough for him to see that thing. Oh my god, what was that. A great sea monster rose out of the ocean, covered in barnacles and chained to the seabed beneath the dark waves that tumbled angrily around them. It sang out loud, about rain and freedom. He could understand. Was that the worse part of all this, then? That he could relate to a monster who was made up of all his sins? 

No time to continue thinking. The lasers shooting out of its eyes were enough to bring him out of his stunned state and scrambling into the lighthouse, grabbing Noodle’s tiny wrist in his hand as she in turn took Russel’s. It was time to do something right for once. Up the staircase they went and didn’t look back until they were on top, which is when they realized. 

2D wasn’t with them.

He leaned over the balcony and shouted something to him frantically, but the blue-haired man was still crouched on the ground. He probably hadn’t even heard over all the commotion. Instead he shakily rose to his feet and stared at the monster head-on as remnants of what once was fell from the sky like the rain mentioned before. Decade-old memories forgotten and then dug up again hit the sand and landed in the ocean all around him, making the waves bigger and angrier as they sprayed salt into his blank eyes.

Finally 2D turned tail and ran, scrambling up to join the others. The monster sank back into the sea, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved. Climbing on top of the tower using his gangly legs (not quite as gangly as the singer’s), he called the others up to follow him quickly. Stretching out his arms as far as they would go, he grabbed Noodle as Russel boosted her, then 2D boosted him, and he scaled the rest of the way just as reality seemed to shift behind him. Wait, it was a portal! They were saved!

This wasn’t the end, he still had time to fix things! Noodle and Russel jumped, 2D trailing behind them. He was okay with being the last one in so he could make sure the others got to safety first, but what he hadn’t expected was the portal to rapidly shrink just as he prepared to jump, then close completely.

No.

No no no no no!

He reached out and tried to touch the sky, feeling nothing but the wind blowing between his fingers. It couldn’t be too late, there’s no way. He had so much more to do, so much to make up for. He was ready to go to the ends of the earth to mend what little he could of the relationships he could scarcely even call relationships with his band-no, friends. Even if they despised him with every fiber of their being, they were still the closest things to friends he ever had in his miserable life.

Panic was setting in, but quickly replaced itself with acceptance. This really was the end of everything, wasn’t it? Plastic Beach, Gorillaz, him, all of it. Good riddance to the island though, if it took all the memories with it. Water licked his toes as he rubbed the back of his head. Would he disappear with those memories, too? Every bad thing he’d done in his life just wiped clean forever? Would that make it all worth it in the end? Had he finally lived too long?

Yes. Yes, this was how it was meant to be. It would be over soon. He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to see, just playing 2D’s voice over and over again in his head so it would be the last thing he heard. That beautiful voice from that beautiful man he had hurt. It almost seemed real.

Too real.

He opened his eyes. There he was, reaching out to him with a scared expression and calling his name. He had actually opened the portal back up again, the bastard. He went back to save him. He thought he was worth saving.

_Please._

He took the hand offered so graciously to him, smiling wide. 2D yanked him through, landing on his back with him on top of his stomach and looking down at his eyes. 

He didn’t even know if the portal lead home, or somewhere worse off, if that was even possible. He just wrapped his arms around him so tightly the kid wheezed from the air being forced out of him, Noodle giggling in the background. He wasn’t one to believe in a god, obviously, but he was holding one. A blue-haired, black-eyed god in his arms that had saved him from imminent death.

2D gasped, and it was then he realized it was because he had surged forward and pressed their lips together hotly. His eyes flew open and he stumbled back, already feeling Russel’s glare on him and trying to kill. The two of them just stared at each other, wide-eyed and silent.

Then Murdoc got to his feet and ran away, ignoring the cries behind him.


End file.
